Oh Daddy
by Gusta
Summary: Urie tak tahu harus merasa senang atau menyesal bertemu makhluk yang dikatai Ayato imut itu. Tokyo Ghoul Re Fanfiction Yaoi Urie x Haise Gusta FFn.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Daddy

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida | This Fanfic © Gusta

Family - Mature - Romance

Rated: M

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Lulus**

.

"Urie, kau akan meneruskan kemana?"

Shirazu meneguk kopinya menunggu jawaban dari sosok yang duduk di seberangnya. Cowok dengan surai hitam keunguan dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa dua buah lingkaran kecil di bawah mata kanannya. Ia nampak termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Yang ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan si pirang barusan.

Urie mengaduk cangkir kopi dengan hampa. Matanya menatap lurus pusaran cairan hitam tersebut. "Aku akan berhenti"

Sontak membuat Shirazu nyaris memuntahkan kopinya. Ia menatap Urie tak percaya. "Candaanmu begitu kaku, Uliuli Kukis"

"Aku serius" tanggap Urie cepat. Wajahnya nampak beda dari biasanya yang stoic dan tanpa senyum serta tidak ada ramah-ramahnya.

"Hei kau peringkat 3 teratas dari seribu siswa angkatan kita. Nilaimu membuatku iri, tau!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan" wajahnya jadi memelas.

Shirazu menautkan alis melihatnya. Ia sudah 3 tahun jadi classmate Urie di SMA. Dan baru kali ini melihat Urie secara langsung memperlihatkan wajah murung, sedih barangkali. "Kau.. tak terkena kasus yang aneh-aneh, kan? Narkoba mungkin sampai membuatmu tak menginjak di universitas?"

Kuki menggeleng. "Bodoh. Aku tak akan menggunakan barang yang merugikanku"

"Lalu?"

"Ini.." Urie memalingkan wajah. Ia lebih memilih memerhatikan ke luar kafe kebetulan tempat duduk mereka di belakang kaca. ".. masalah biaya"

Shirazu mengangguk mengerti. Jadi ini yang membuat sahabat karibnya gusar setelah acara wisuda kemarin. Itu juga menjadi jawaban kenapa Urie sama sekali tidak mendaftar melalui gelombang pertama (setelah ujian) di universitas manapun. "Jangan khawatir, kau memiliki prestasi. Beasiswa di depan matamu"

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya dari awal. Meskipun aku mendapat beasiswa itu tak termasuk kebutuhan lain. Aku akan butuh buku dari luar dana itu. Lagi, harga sewa flat ku naik. Untuk konsumsi sehari-sehariku, dan lain-lain, kalaupun aku bekerja paruh waktu sama saja menyiksa tubuhku karena jadwal kuliah tak menentu"

"Kau bisa makan di rumahku-"

"Parahnya jika aku tak bisa mengakali waktu bekerja dan belajar, bisa-bisa beasiswa dicabut saat nilaiku turun. Hah ini mengerikan" terang Urie gusar.

Sahabatnya memasang wajah prihatin. "Kau memang pekerja keras"

Urie mengalihkan wajahnya. "Lalu kau?"

Disaat itu pula Shirazu merasa kelu. "Aku akan mengikuti seminar balap nasional. Kau tau nilaiku jelek tak pantas untuk universitas"

"Padahal kau mempunyai dana dari orang tua mu untuk menjadi mahasiswa" cibiran halus dari Urie. "Andai aku jadi kau"

"Maka kau akan bodoh, Mr. Perfect"

"Ayo bertukar nasib"

"Urie, kau mulai ngelantur"

 _Aku mulai gila_ , benak Urie. Shirazu anak yang beruntung. Orang tuanya kaya, keluarganya hangat, seluruh kemauannya pasti terkabul. Bukan korban broken home seperti dirinya.

Memang sih salah Urie sendiri kabur dari rumah ibunya. Tapi mana yang lebih baik dari tinggal sendiri atau dengan orang lain tidak dikenal yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ayahmu. Kebetulan sekali, ayahnya sendiri juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri entah dimana. Hidup yang menyenangkan, benar kan, Urie?

"Aku punya solusi untukmu"

Mendengar itu Urie mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Solusi apa yang bisa diberikan si bodoh Shirazu yang menempati urutan 5 dari bawah.

"Kau butuh orang tua-"

"Kau mau mengungkit ibuku dengan pria bangsat yang kini hidup bersamanya?!" api kemarahan tersulut dalam hati Urie. Apapun itu, ia sangat sensitif mendengar kata 'orang tua'.

Shirazu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia merangkai kata yang lebih tepat. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Tenanglah, Uriboo.."

 _Urie memang kurang kasih sayang, anak yang malang. Pemarah lagi_. Shirazu menggeleng cepat saat membayangkan ia di posisi Urie. Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Begini, yang kumaksud kau butuh orang- maksudku wali lain untuk membiayaimu"

Dahi Urie mengernyit. Menatap Shirazu penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu ke program cari anak itu"

"Cari anak?"

"Kau tak pernah dengar ya? Jaman sekarang bukan hanya anak kecil yang orang tua ingin adopsi. Dan kesempatan sekali kau pintar dan berprestasi-"

"Tunggu tunggu!" Urie memotong. "Apa hubungannya adopsi dengan berprestasi?" Urie overload mode on.

"Beberapa keluarga mungkin kecewa dengan anak-anak mereka yang kurang pintar di sekolah. Untuk kepuasan mereka, gengsi, atau alasan lain mereka akan mencari anak-anak sepertimu, Urie. Kau butuh dana, mereka akan memberikannya. Mungkin dengan balas budi kau akan mengurus mereka kelak saat lansia. Impas kan?"

Urie bengong, baru kali ini Urie bengong seperti Mutsuki teman sekelasnya yang kelewat loading saat pelajaran. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan kawannya yang berbicara.

"Kalau kau beruntung bisa mendapat keluarga yang belum mempunyai anak atau orang tua tunggal. Tenang saja setelah diadopsi hidupmu tak akan jauh berbeda. Kebanyakan mereka hanya memberi bekal material dan tak akan mencampuri urusanmu meski kau sudah resmi jadi anaknya. Mungkin ini cocok untukmu. Jikapun kau diminta pindah ke rumah mereka, kau sama sekali tak akan dihiraukan. Aku tau kau tipe orang seperti itu, Urie. Jadi tolong jangan berhenti"

Urie berkedip beberapa kali. Benar juga, itu yang dia butuhkan. Dana. Dan tentang keluarga yang tak akan saling mencampuri urusan itu sangat cocok untuknya. Tak masalah jika hanya dianggap sebagai alat dalam sebuah keluarga asing nanti. Masa depan menantimu, nak.

"Bagaimana kau tau semua itu, Shirazu?"

Shirazu menghela nafas. "Pamanku pemilik progam anak prestasi adopsi itu. Kebetulan ini akhir tahun pelajaran. Daftar anak yang dicatat ramai, aku bisa mendaftarkanmu sekarang, bagaimana?"

.

 **ULIULI KUKIS**

.

Ada-ada saja Shirazu itu. Tapi tak ada ruginya mempunyai teman sepertinya, Urie beruntung.

Bagi Urie, Shirazu memang seperti kakak yang bodoh. Tapi perhatiannya pada Urie melebihi saudaranya sendiri. Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa Urie anggap teman sejati sekarang.

Satu pack pensil warna dan sekotak susu vanila diletakkan di atas meja kasir. Sepulang dari kafe tadi Urie menyempatkan diri mampir ke supermarket yang kebetulan searah dengan tempat tinggalnya. Ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang setelah penjaga kasir memberitahukan nominal belanjaannya.

"Kau seniman?" gadis penjaga kasir itu bertanya pada Urie.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan gumanan pelan. Lagipula mana ada remaja seusianya yang membeli pensil warna. Kecuali memang kalau orang itu mempunyai hobi kurang kerjaan mengotori lembar putih.

Pukul 8 malam ia tiba di flat. Nampak tak begitu sempit karena Urie menatanya dengan rapi dan teratur. Kamar mandi dan dapur di sudut ruang, ranjang di tepi, sofa dan meja lawas menghadap tv, dan berbagai peralatan kecil lain. Jangan lupakan sudut ruangan lainnya yang dipenuhi kanvas dan sisa-sisa cat berceceran di lantai. Setumpuk buku sketch yang sudah digambari pun menghiasi meja kecilnya. Ini bukan apa-apa menurut Urie. Hanya kumpulan barang tak berguna yang terdapat pada ruang tempat sampah yang kini ia tinggali.

Ia meneguk susu kotak yang tadi ia beli hingga habis. Sajian penutup makan malam yang manis. Urie tak peduli lagi bagaimana gaya hidup sehatnya. Atau bahkan kurang sehat.

Namun tubuhnya tak menampakkan hal itu. Ia lepas jaketnya dan menjatugkannya asal di lantai. Membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. Hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang terbilang maskulin. Sisa-sisa keringat melekat pada susunan otot pada dada hingga perutnya. Hasil dari kerja paruh waktu yang ia jalani selama ini. Kini, yang ia butuhkan hanya mandi. Membersihkan peluh yang membuat tubuhnya gerah seharian.

Sampai sebelum kakinya menginjak kamar mandi, bunyi handphone berdering keras.

Urie berbalik, menghampiri lagi meja nakasnya. Tertera nama yang sangat familiar pada layar handphone tersebut.

"Ada apa, Shirazu?" tanya Urie to the point pada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Sungguh ia tak suka bertele-tele apalagi hasrat ingin mandinya sekarang tertunda.

 _"Hehe santai saja, Uriboo. Kau tidak sedang dikejar deadline"_

Mendengar jawaban barusan, Urie mendesah kesal. "Cepatlah! Aku ingin mandi lalu lekas tidur!"

 _"Huh"_ dasar pemarah. _"Begini, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi selamat! Rencanamu berhenti sekolah gagal. Seseorang telah memilihmu. Padahal baru kudaftarkan 4 jam yang lalu"_

Urie mematung. Tubuh telanjangnya merasakan angin dingin menusuk. Gemuruh dalam dadanya berkontraksi cepat. Entah ini rasa terkejut, bahagia, atau apa bagi Urie.

 _"Oi Urie"_

"Sungguh?"

 _"Iyaaa. Orang itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu datang di tempat pamanku. Ia memilih daftar anak tanpa henti. Sampai hari ini dia baru memilih setelah melihat datamu"_

"Memangnya apa yang kau isikan, oeh?"

 _"Emm.."_ gumanan berpikir terdengar dari sosok di seberang. _"Urie Kuki, 17 tahun, pintar, baru lulus, jago gambar, sama pribadi buruk"_

Tiba-tiba simpang empat muncul di dahi Urie. "Bagus, idiot. Promosi yang bagus" ungkapnya sakartis.

 _"Haha yang penting sekarang kau mendapatkan orang tua. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu langsung besok"_

"Pria atau wanita? Apa statusnya?" tanya Urie memastikan. Kan nggak lucu kalau yang adopsi dia janda. Alternatifnya agar ia tidak terkejut nanti saat bertemu.

 _"Emm bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Om-om, single, tak masalah, kan?"_

Itu artinya Urie akan mendapatkan ayah. Pikirkan, pikir, pikir. Sosok ayah itu cuek, apalagi bukan sama anaknya sendiri. Cocok banget menurut Urie. Karena dia lebih suka diabaikan. "Oh .. Itu bagus. Jadi bagaimana?"

Shirazu merasa lega di tempatnya. Temannya satu ini memang pemilih. _"Dia tadi bilang ke pamanku agar kau menemuinya di :RE besok pukul 10 pagi. Kau tau kedai kopi milik kakak Ayato itu, kan?"_

"Ayato?"

 _"Pacarnya Hinami itu loh. Masa teman sekelasmu sendiri tidak tau"_

Urie mengingat-ingat orang bernama Ayato yang barusan disebutkan. Dan yang terpikirkan dalam otak Urie adalah preman, berandal, rambut gondrong, dan orang itu pernah berduel dengan Urie saat dalam permainan sepak bola. "Aku tau. Yang kakaknya tomboy dan sering jemput berandal itu, kan?"

 _"Emm boleh juga kau menyebutnya begitu"_

"Hilangkan kata 'emm' mu, bodoh! Kau seperti orang idiot yang mencari jawaban saat diberi pertanyaan mudah (memang kau idiot)"

 _"Hehe terserah. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi balapan. Bayyy"_

Clik.

Urie melempar handphonenya asal ke sofa. Bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiram seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Di dalam, ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok. Mungkin menulis surat pengunduran diri di toko tempatnya bekerja, atau berhenti mengirimkan paket. Bisa juga memikirkan jawaban ringkas untuk pertanyaan ayah cool barunya besok. _That's great_ _ **.**_

Urie juga membayangkan sosok pria paruh baya akan duduk berhadapan dengannya besok. Lalu memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dengan intonasi datar. Setelah selesai mereka akan menandatangani surat pengadopsian secara resmi. Lalu Urie akan mendapat universitas yang ia inginkan. Dan hidupnya tidak akan berubah. Meskipun ia diminta untuk tinggal di rumah calon ayahnya itu, tidak akan bedanya. Karena ia yakin, mereka hanya berbincang pada saat penerimaan nilai saja. Selebihnya uri akan **diabaikan**.

Begitulah kepribadian Urie Kuki selama ini. Ini hidupku, jangan ikut campur. Urusanku adalah urusanku, urusanmu ya urusanmu. Simpel.

.

 **ULIULI KUKIS**

.

Seperti yang Shirazu katakan, Urie sudah ada di kedai kopi yang dimaksud kemarin. Pukul 10, bahkan lebih. Keberadaan calon ayahnya belum terlihat juga. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan suatu pesan lalu dikirimkan pada Shirazu. _Dia belum kelihatan, Shirgin_.

Belum ada satu menit, sebuah pesan masuk menggetarkan handphonenya. From: Shirazu. [Tunggu saja. Dan jangan khawatir, ia akan langsung mengenalimu dari foto yang aku pasang di formulirmu]

Jika ini kafe lain ia tidak akan sekesal ini. Tapi melihat Ayato dibalik tempat kasir sedang berdebat kecil dengan kakaknya itu sangat mengganggu. Ayolah, ia hanya tidak ingin ribut lagi dengan berandalan satu itu. Atau memang dasarnya keluarga Kirishima suka mencari gara-gara dilihat dari cara berbicara mereka yang seolah ingin mengajak bertengkar. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Arata Kirishima (ayah Ayato) sangat ramah saat pengambilan rapor tahun lalu. Jadi Urie meragukan ikatan keluarga adik-kakak itu dengan sang ayah.

Urie memasukkan sepaket pensil warna beserta buku gambar kecilnya ke dalam tas. Mungkin saja calon ayahnya sibuk dan lupa telah memiliki acara dengannya. Ia ingin beranjak, sebelum seorang pria menduduki kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Huh maafkan aku, Urie Kuki. Jalanan tadi macett" ujar pria itu setengah merengek sambil melepas jas hitamnya. "Kau tak menunggu lama, kan? Sudah pesan minum? Ah bagaimana kalau kopi dan cookies?"

Persetan mempertahankan imagenya. Untuk kedua kalinya Urie merasa seperti Mutsuki dengan tampang loadingnya. Ia menatap pria bersurai gradasi hitam putih itu tanpa berkedip. Dilihat dari wajahnya ia masih sangat muda. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Nampaknya ia baru melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya. Dilihat dari setelah jad lalu kemeja hitam serta celana bergaris yang ia kenakan.

Dengan keramahannya ia memesan dua kopi serta cemilan ringan pada pelayan. Urie membatin, apa yang dilakukan bocah ini di hadapannya? Tunggu! Bagaimana ia tau namanya? Apakah Urie mengenal orang ini sebelumnya? Urie tak sanggup diam lagi memerhatikan orang sok kenal macam dihadapannya sekarang.

"Oh sudah hampir setengah 11. Aku telat setengah jam?! Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

Urie memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir. Sejak kapan otaknya menjadi lemot seperti ini? Kemudian ia menatap lekat sosok asing di depannya sekarang. "Kau.. siapa?"

Pria asing di hadapannya itu seolah mengingat sesuatu yang lupa dikatakan. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Urie. "Aku, Haise Sasaki. Orang yang akan menadopsimu" senyum sumringah terpancar di wajahnya.

.

To be continue…

.

.

Ada yang ngeship Urie x Haise? Hoho sebenarnya saya mau buat Arima x Haise tapi apadaya kalo udah naksir sama Ulii .

Gimana readers-sama? Mentor jadi ayah :D haruskah ditambah pair lagi? :D Ayo saranin mana yang cocok buat Haise dan jadi saingan Urie?

Hoho let's give me your opinion about this fic` ^^

Arigathouu~


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Daddy

Tokyo Ghoul Sui Ishida This Fanfic Gusta

Family - Mature - Romance

Rated: M

Chapter 2: Bertolak Belakang

"Aku, Haise Sasaki. Orang yang akan mengadopsimu"

Senyum sumringah terpancar di wajah pria berkemeja hitam itu. Tepat saat pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Matanya nampak berbinar mendapati dua cangkir kopi datang beserta sepiring cookies penuh. Dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya ia mengambil satu kue manis itu dan mencelupkannya ke dalam kopi. Lalu memakannya dengan raut wajah senang. Kemudian ia menatap Urie tanpa menghentikan kebiasaan makan-minum nya tersebut.

"Persis seperti di foto. Kau mempunyai dua buah tailalat di bawah mata"

Urie menatapnya horror saat pria itu mengulum jarinya untuk membersihkan sisa kue yang menempel. Dan Urie pun bersumpah tidak akan mengambil sepotong pun cookies di hadapannya. "Begitulah"

Pria bernama Haise itupun kembali berkata. "Benar saja, kau tampan"

"Terimakasih" jika boleh jujur, Urie risih dengan semua ini. Dipuji sesama pria itu hal yang langka. Entah bagaimana, Urie masih tidak yakin pria di hadapannya ini akan menjadi ayah angkatnya. Dilihat dari sikapnya, ia tidak nampak seperti ayah yang semalam sempat Urie bayangkan. "Kau.. benar orangnya?"

Haise mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan mulut penuh cookies itu mana mampu ia berbicara langsung sebelum menelannya.

"Maksudku kau datang untuk mewakili ayahmu, kan? Kau anak dari orang yang akan mengadopsiku, kan? Berarti kau akan menjadi saudaraku?"

Mendengar itu Haise segera meneguk kopinya untuk melarutkan cookies yang ia makan. Raut wajahnya penuh tanda tanya akan pernyataan Urie barusan. "Saudara? Aku yang akan menjadi ayahmu, Ulii~"

Urie masih tidak percaya. "Hei, kau terlihat seperti anak kuliahan semester awal. Mana mungkin kau yang akan mengadopsiku" kepribadiannya yang buruk membuatnya mudah untuk melontarkan kalimat tajam. Urie melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan.

Pria itu tak menyentuh cookiesnya lagi. Dengan wajah cemberut itu ia menatap Urie. "Dengar, Urie Kuki. Aku Haise Sasaki, umurku sudah 27 tahun. Aku bukan anak kuliahan semester awal. Aku sudah berkerja memimpin berbagai proyek, merangkai bentuk proyek itu sendiri, mendesain interior ruangan, bahkan menjadi pemborong pembangunan gedung di depan kafe ini. Aku bisa membuktikannya"

Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama, SIM, kartu kerja, ATM, dan lain-lain dari dompetnya. Urie memandang semua itu tidak percaya. Benar, dia sudah berusia 27 tahun. Pekerjaannya semua menjuru di bidang pembangunan. Ia lulusan arsitek dan apalah itu. Dan statusnya belum menikah.

"Mustahil" guman Urie.

Haise memijit pelipisnya pelan seolah sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. "Susahnya memiliki wajah awet muda" keluhnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Urie serius. "Jika kau merasa tak pantas memanggilku ayah, panggil saja Haise. Aku tak masalah kok" Lalu senyum itu muncul lagi.

Urie heran kenapa orang ini mudah sekali untuk tersenyum. Baiklah, sekarang Urie percaya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan satu hal lagi. "Kenapa kau tak menikah saja? Usiamu sangat pas untuk menikah"

"Nanti kau juga tau alasannya" Haise membuka map yang tadi ia bawa. Selembar kertas berisi pernyataan ia taruh di atas meja. Urie mamandang surat itu khawatir jika terkotori oleh remah-remah cookies dari tangan Haise. "Sekarang aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan melakukan kesepakatan denganmu untuk menandatangani surat ini. Berhubung aku orang sibuk, lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan"

"Hm" Urie menyetujui setelah meneguk kopinya. Kerongkongannya kering menyadari fakta ada makhluk seperti Haise Sasaki yang akan menjadi ayahnya.

"Oke. Kita mulai, Uli kukiss~" dan sebuah cookies coklat yang dilahap pun menjadi pembukaan. "Pertama, kau ingin menjadi mahasiswa apa?"

Urie sedang memikirkan hal-hal mustahil agar tidak jadi diadopsi oleh pria satu ini. Setidaknya jika yang ini tidak jadi, ia masih bisa mendapatkan orang tua angkat lain melalui program milik paman Shirazu itu. "Di bidang medis mungkin atau penerbangan" jawabnya mantab.

Haise terdiam sejenak. Urie yakin, mendengar itu ia akan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengadopsi Urie. Biaya menjadi profesi yang cowok bertailalat itu sebutkan tidak sedikit. Meski pekerjaan Haise menghasilkan banyak uang, jika untuk membiayai praktek terus menerus itu akan membuang segalanya. Orang tua manapun akan berpikir ulang jika anaknya seperti Urie.

"Kalau yang itu, berarti kau akan berada di asrama penerbangan. Kalau medis, kau masih memiliki waktu di hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau yang itu saja?"

Uri mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Hah?"

"Aku mempunyai kenalan dokter yang juga menjadi profesor dan mengajar di Universitas Kami. Koneksi akan memudahkanmu masuk ke sana"

Urie tercengang. "Kau tidak masalah?"

"Kalau masalah, untuk apa aku berniat mengadopsimu. Di formulirmu, kau menulis ingin bekerja di bidang ilmu pengetahuan antariksa, medis, penerbangan, dan seni. Kau membuatku ingin bekerja lebih keras lagi, Uli"

Formulir, Shirazu sialan. Bagaimana bisa si pirang itu menuliskan data tentangnya dengan seenak jidat sendiri. Meski barusan yang dibicarakan Haise ada benarnya, tapi sungguh rasanya Urie ingin menyangkal itu semua. Intinya ia ingin menyangkal agar tidak jadi diadopsi.

"Fine, kita mantapkan di bidang medis. IQ mu tinggi, aku suka. Selanjutnya, apa saja hobimu?" Haise bertanya sangat antusias. Urie jadi sangat begitu heran dengan wajah sumringah itu.

"Apa itu perlu dijawab?"

"Wajib. Aku harus mampu menfasilitasimu dengan baik. Apakah pernyataan 'jado gambar' itu benar?"

"Ya, aku suka menggambar"

"Bagus. Kau menyukai hobi lain? Olahraga mungkin?"

"Aku biasa lari pagi setiap hari"

Lagi-lagi Haise menjilat jarinya dari sisa cookies. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Pertanyaan terakhir, kau sudah memiliki pacar, Urie?"

Urie menggeleng. "Aku belum mau menjalani hal rumit semacam itu. Jika kau menanyakan apa aku menyukai seseorang dan sebagainya, aku tidak akan menjawab. Karena macam hal bodoh seperti itu, aku tidak tertarik"

"Wow. Aku suka gayamu. Baiklahh.." pria berusia 27 tahun itu memutar surat pernyatannya. Ia memberikan sebuah pulpen pada Urie. Lalu dengan jarinya ia menunjuk salah satu materai yang tertera disana. "Tanda tanganlah disini. Dengan begitu kita sepakat"

Sebelum menyentuh pulpen itu, Urie menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Haise dari sudut matanya. Yakinkah dia?

Dan coretan abstrak yang biasa disebut tanda tangan pun tercetak pada lembar tersebut. Kemudian Haise menandatangai materai satunya lagi yang berada di sebelah tanda tangan Urie. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Lalu disambut hangat oleh jabatan tangan si pemilik tailalat di bawah mata.

"Kita sepakat" senyuman lebar kebali tercetak pada bibir merah plum milik Haise. Mengherankan, kenapa pria itu begitu senang dengan semua ini. Biasanya orang seusia sepertinya tidak akan memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihan dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi nampaknya sifat kekanakan itu tidak diperngaruhi umur bagi Haise. "Dan menurut pernyataan yang tertulis disini, kau diharuskan tinggal di rumahku mulai besok. Aku akan menjemputmu pagi sekali dan tolong berkemaslah bersih hari ini"

Urie membulatkan matanya penuh. "Kau tidak menanyakan hal itu tadi-"

"Suka-suka aku dong" jawab Haise seenaknya seraya memberesi barang-barang kecilnya. "Kita sepakat, Uliuli kukis~ Sampai jumpa besok~" setelah membayar di kasir, pria itu melenggang pergi dengan mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman kafe tadi. Dan baru kali inilah Urie merasa tidak bahagia ditraktir. Berbeda saat Shirazu yang membayarkan minumannya.

Masalahnya terletak pada hari setelah ini. Membuat Urie membeku di tempat. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa berandal bernama Ayato telah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum sinis.

"Aku baru tau kau mempunyai adik yang imut, Kuki Urie"

.

 **ULIULI KUKIS**

.

"Apa maksudmu, Shirazu?!!"

Setiba di flat, Urie buru-buru menghubungi si pirang tinggi itu untuk meminta penjelasan. Dan disambungan telepon itu ia ngomel-ngomel tak jelas. Tanpa peduli tetangga akan mendengarnya dan mengatainya gila atau apa.

"Yah kau sudah setuju dan menandatanganinya. Mana mungkin bisa dibatalkan"

"Tapi kau atau pamanmu itu bisa!"

"Meskipun bisa, aku tidak akan melakukannya, Uriboo. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang sudah gagal menjadi pengangguran lulusan SMA? Ayolah, aku juga ikut bahagia kau mendapatkan keluarga baru. Apa yang membuatmu ingin membatalkannya?"

Urie mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendesah kesal pada orang ditelepon. "Dengar, Shira bodoh. Aku tak masalah siapapun itu yang akan mengadopsiku. Tapi untuk jenis makhluk satu itu tidak. Dia kekanakan, bahkan sangat berisik dan terlalu mencampuri urusanku. Menanyakan hobilah, pacarlah, kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatku, bukan?"

Orang diseberang sana terkekah pelan. "Om-om kekanakan, itu maksudmu? Haha bukankah kau juga bisa sekaligus mendapatkan teman, Urie? Anggap saja orang bernama Sasaki itu sebagai diriku. Dengan begitu kau akan nyaman bersamanya"

"Gila! Berteman dengan anak kecil. Kau tau? Ayato menyebutnya adikku"

"Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan adik yang akan membiayaimu. Haha itu konyol"

"Kau lebih konyol!"

Clik.

Akhir pembicaraan yang bagus. Urie merasakan dunianya terjungkir balik setelah bertemu makhluk bernama Haise yang baru dibicarakan. Semua bayangannya kemarin malam lenyap sudah. Cool? Cuek? Keren? Sedikit bicara? Yang muncul malah sebaliknya. Bertolak belaka apa yang diharapkan.

Arsitek 27 tahun, imut? Kekanakan? Cerewet? Dan sebentar lagi Urie akan tinggal satu rumah bersamanya? Sebenarnya ini berkah atau mimpi buruk?

.

 **ULIULI KUKIS**

.

Bunyi klakson mobil memekakan telinga. Cowok dengan rambut bersiluet ungu itu menyesal kenapa saat tidur tidak mengenakan earphone nya. Matanya yang setengah sadar melirik jam weaker pada meja nakas di samping ranjang. Menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Jika ini hari sekolah, ia akan melompat bangun menuju kamar mandi. Namun sekolah telah usai. Ia pun tidak memasang alarm lagi. Lantas bunyi bising apa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Telinganya menangkap bunyi ketukan pintu beberapa kali setelah klakson. Namanya dipanggil keras-keras. Dengan perasaan kesal Urie menyibak selimutnya kasar lalu bangun. Berjalan linglung menuju pintu flat nya.

Pintu terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya. Seseorang telah berdiri di balik pintu itu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Iris kelabunya menatap tubuh Urie dari atas sampai ke bawah. Lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Membuat Urie baru menyadari sesuatu, ia belum memakai bajunya. Tak masalah jika yang dihadapannya kini Haise Sasaki yang telah tiba untuk menjemputnya.

"Pagi, Uli~" tanpa dipersilahkan, Haise lancang masuk ke dalam flat. "Kau benar-benar remaja, ya. Jam segini masih tidur" Haise memerhatikan sekeliling seksama. Barang-barang pribadi telah dikemas rapi ke dalam tas besar dan kardus. Urie benar-benar meringkas semuanya dengan rapi. Baju-baju, buku-buku, beberapa dokumen penting, dan alat-alat lukisnya. Tidak begitu banyak barang.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, aku akan mandi dulu" Urie menatap Haise minta persetujuan. Sebab ia mengerti ayah angkatnya itu tergolong orang yang sibuk dan menghormati waktu. Haise menatapnya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku datang pagi-pagi sekali" ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum. "Mandilah. Aku akan membantu mengemasi barang-barang yang belum sempat kau kemas"

Dahi Urie mengerut. "Aku sudah mengemas semuanya"

"Itu belom" pria 27 tahun itu menunjuk setumpuk buku gambar habis pakai di sudut ruangan dan beberapa hasil lukisan Urie disana. Ia heran kenapa cowok bersiluet ungu itu tidak sekalian mengemasnya.

"Oh. Aku berencana membuangnya nanti-"

"Jangan" Haise menyayangkan. "Kau bisa memajangnya di rumahku"

"Hm" Urie menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu anak angkatnya, Haise menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat hasil goresan pensil dari tangan Urie. Buku gambar pertama, tanggal menyatakan 2 tahun yang lalu. Haise menemukan gambar arsiran anak tengah menangis di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit. Halaman kedua memperlihatkan laki-laki dengan earphone yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Untuk gambar selanjutnya begitu abstrak dan penuh dengan rasa putus asa.

Untuk buku gambar tahun-tahun berikutnya tak jauh berbeda. Lalu Haise beralih pada kumpulan lukisan yang disandarkan pada dinding. Ia melukis peri yang memiliki sayap hancur terbakar oleh api. Lalu lukisan dua anak yang mencerminkan hidup bahagian dan satunya penuh depresi. Emosi pelukis secara tidak langsung telah sampai pada Haise. Senimannya, menyedihkan.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Urie menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia keluar sudah dalam keadaan berpakaian mengingat ia tidak sendiri sekarang dalam flat nya. Rambut disisir ala kadarnya dengan jari. Tampilannya layak untuk dipandang dari sebelumnya.

"Mari masukkan semuanya ke dalam bagasi" ujar Haise riang.

Urie sengaja diam mengamati bagaimana tubuh seramping itu mampu mengangkat kardus besar berisi barang-barangnya. Jelas saja itu bukan spesialis Haise. Ia begitu kesusahan saat mengangkat kardus berisi pakaian Urie. Dan nyaris saja terjatuh jika saja Urie terlambat membantunya.

"Kau bawa saja sketch book dan kanvas-kanvas itu" perintah Urie menunjuk pojok ruangan dengan dagunya.

Kedua pipi Haise menggembung merasa dirinya dikalahkan oleh anak yang lebih muda hanya dalam hal mengangkat kardus. "Aku hanya kurang sarapan. Jadi tenagaku belum terkumpul"

Alesan, batin Urie. Satu demi satu barang dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Ini bukanlah acara pindah rumah yang mengharuskan memindahkan perabotan yang besar. Urie tak memiliki semua itu dalam flatnya. Pada akhirnya mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah Haise.

Urie memang pada dasarnya tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengamati keluar kaca mobil sedari tadi. Lagipula, pemandangan kota cukup indah juga. Dering handphone tiba-tiba terdengar. Itu bukan milik Urie. Sejenak remaja itu melirik sosok di sampingnya melalui sudut mata.

Haise memandang handphonenya horror. Lalu mengangkatnya dengan ragu.

"Hallo.."

"Iya, aku sedang di perjalanan"

"Undur saja waktunya. Kau kan pemimpinnya"

"Hide, kumohon.."

"Err sebenarnya hari ini aku-"

"Iya iya"

Clip.

Pria sibuk itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Pandangannya teralih pada Urie yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku rasa waktu kita tidak banyak" ujarnya diikuti senyuman manis hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Lalu kecepatan mobil pun bertambah.

.

Urie merupakan seniman. Jadi ia begitu tau nilai seni dari bangunan yang baru ia masuki. Tempat tinggal Haise, begitu menarik. Dari luar memang terlihat minimalis karena dipenuhi tanaman gantung sebagai penghias dimana-mana. Namun jika dipandang dari dalam, rumah dengan dua lantai ini sungguh menawan.

Ruang tamu di belakang teras paling depan. Lalu diikuti kamar tamu. Ruang tengah terbangun dengan luasnya dan diisi fasilitas berkumpul keluarga seperti televisi dan sofa hangat untuk bersinggah. Secara terbuka ruang tengah terhubung langsung dengan dapur beserta ruang makan. Peralatan masak masih tergantung rapi, bukti pemilik rumah jarang menggunakannya. Lalu di belakang berjajar pintu kamar serta ruang kerja pemilik rumah. Sisa ruang digunakan sebagai gudang. Dan tiba di lantai atas, Urie belum lihat banyak. Hanya ruang kosong terkecuali untuk kamar barunya.

"Menurutmu.. bagaimana? Apakah cukup nyaman?" suara Haise terdengar ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. Jelas saja, dari awal Urie memasang wajah datarnya. Bibirnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya mata yang melihat kesana-kemari mengamati rumah milik si mata kelabu.

Satu tepat tidur besar, meja belajar, ayunan gantung, lemari pakaian, lalu rak buku. Di sudut ruangan sudah tertata rapi kanvas kosong beserta beberapa paket cat air dan kuas. Dinding-dinding nampaknya sudah dipersiapkan untuk menggantung hasil lukisan nantinya. Kamar ini mengarah langsung pada balkon di atas halaman depan rumah. Penghangat ruangan juga sudah terpasang lekat untuk memanaskan ruangan dari dinginnya malam. Untuk fasilitas, Urie mampu menilainya lebih dari nyaman.

"Aku mau bertanya. Soal hobimu, apa merek cat ini yang sering kau gunakan? Atau kau menggunakan bahan lain, Ulii?"

Urie berjalan mendekati sudut ruangan. Ternyata Haise sudah repot-repot membelikan semua alat lukis ini untuknya. "Apa hal itu menjadi masalah di otakmu?"

"Yaa.. aku hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik" jawab Haise sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamar Urie. Warna kemeja hitamnya begitu kontras dengan warna sepresi ranjang. Ia menengadahkan tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan otot. Membuat pinggangnya terlihat jelas ramping seperti perempuan. Urie mengernyit.

"Kau kurus, Sasaki"

Seketika Haise bangun mendengar nama panggilan baru dari anak angkatnya. "Aku bekerja hampir seharian. Waktu makan siang ku saja dicuri oleh bos sialan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi"

Urie angkat bahu. Ia membuka tas bawaannya lalu meletakkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. "Jadi, aku akan sarapan di kedai tiap paginya?"

Belum sempat Haise menjawab, handphonenya berdering lagi. Pria bersurai gradasi itu berdecak kesal melihat nama yang tertera pada layar tersebut. "Iyaaa aku hampir tiba"

"Beri aku waktuuu~" dia merengek.

"Mentang-mentang sekarang kau bos ku, memperlakukanku seenaknya. Dasar lupa daratan!"

"Iyaaa tuan Nagachikaaa"

Clip.

"Nah Urie, aku ada presentasi 5 menit lagi dari sekarang" Haise mendesah kesal, ia tidak enak meninggalkan anak angkatnya yang baru tiba disini sendirian. "Have fun~ aku janji akan pulang cepat"

Siapa peduli, batin Urie.

To be continue.

Mwehehe lupa updet. Ku kira ngga bakal ada yg baca ff dg pair ini :')

Siapa yg udah nonton TG re?? Haise ayah-able bangettt. Ututu~

Lanjut? review please... * _puppyeyes_ *


End file.
